La vérité à travers le temps
by Emilie Black
Summary: Ishtar Elfina va rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Mais elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Au programme : romance, jalousies, potions ratées, voyages dans le temps, mystères et révélations et ... allez lire
1. Default Chapter

La vérité à travers le temps

I. Arrivée à Poudlard.

Accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre, Harry Potter regardait avec tristesse les étoiles. Un « bip bip » retentit. Il était minuit. La journée du 31 juillet allait commencer. Enfin, il avait 16 ans. Mais à quel prix ? Son parrain avait payé de sa vie pour qu'il soit là, devant sa fenêtre. Pour qu'il vive. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une satanée prophétie. Combien de gens allaient mourir pour que Harry accomplisse son destin ? Cette question, Harry se la posait depuis qu'il avait vu son parrain passé à travers le voile. Depuis qu'il était …mort. Mort. Ce mot résonnait dans la tête du Survivant. Il saisit le premier objet qu'il trouva et le lança avec toute la rage qu'il accumulait depuis un mois. L'objet passa par la fenêtre. Et puis rien d'autre. Voyant cela, Harry fut prit d'un excès de colère. Il prit toutes les choses qui traînaient sur le sol de sa petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive et les jeta à travers la pièce. Puis ensuite, il fit de même avec ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau, puis sur les étagères, sur la commode, sur son lit. Ensuite, il donna des coups dans tous les meubles et tout les murs. Il continua ainsi pendant trois heures de suite. En même temps qu'il faisait ça, il criait, hurlait et … pleurait. Oui, lui qui devait sauver le monde pleurait. Il pleurait sans relâche. Les pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots. Des sanglots de plus en plus forts. Si forts qu'il arrêta de dévaster sa chambre et se laissa tomber contre un mur. Puis lentement, il se calma. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux reflétant colère et tristesse. Soudain, il se releva et hurla. Il hurla. Peu importe, si on l'entendait. Peu importe, si les Dursleys le punissait. Peu importe, ce que pensaient les autres, et même ses amis. Peu importe, ce que disait la prophétie. Et que Voldemort et ses mangemorts aillent au diable, car tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était Sirius, son parrain.

***********************************************************************

« - Ishtar ! Debout ! Cria Mr Elfina.

- Oui, j'arrive, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

La jeune fille referma les yeux. Après tout, il n'était que 11h00. 11H00 !!!!!!!! Oh et puis, tant pis, c'était les vacances. Ishtar allait retourner dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque…

- Ishtar ! Ishtar ! Appela Serina en tapant sur la tête de sa sœur. Réveille-toi ! On va au Chemin de Traverse !

- Serina ! Je n'en ai rien à faire, répliqua froidement sa sœur.

Ishtar se recouvrit et ferma les yeux. Serina, bien décidé à aller acheter ses affaires pour sa première année à Poudlard, poussa de toutes ses forces sa grande sœur hors de son lit. Celle-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ishtar ouvrit les yeux, et regarda sa sœur avec une lueur démente dans les yeux avant d'hurler :

- SERINA !!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

Sur ce, elle se leva et se jeta sur sa sœur qui l'évita et sortit en courant de la chambre poursuivie par une Ishtar hirsute et hors d'elle. Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Loïs Dorien Elfina, leur père, buvait un café. En apercevant, ses filles arrivaient comme des furies à m'intérieur de la pièce, il faillit s'étouffer. Serina, inquiète, lui jeta un regard et Ishtar profita de ce moment d'inattention pour l'attraper et la faire tomber par terre. Leur père reprit son souffle et sépara ses deux filles :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle veut me tuer, répondit précipitamment Serina en pointant sa sœur.

- Vraiment ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a pousser de mon lit, ajouta l'accusée.

- Oui, eh bien personne ne tuera Serina qui va s'excuser, régla Mr Elfina.

- Je m'excuse, maugréa Serina.

- Bien, maintenant Ishtar tu va t'habiller et ensuite vous irez toute les deux au Chemins de Traverse. »

Ishtar et Serina descendirent de la voiture et rentrèrent à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Après avoir demander où se trouver le Chemin de Traverse, elles se rendirent dans la cour, Ishtar tapota une brique. Un trou apparut. Il s'élargit, encore et encore jusqu'à former une arcade, sous les yeux ébahis des deux sœur. Puis Serina suivie de sa sœur, s'engouffra dans le Chemin de Traverse. Ishtar regarda sa liste et puis celle de sa sœur. Elle décida :

« - Bon, tu vas chez le tailleur, ensuite tu iras chez l'apothicaire tandis que j'irais à la librairie. Donne-moi ta liste de livres. On se retrouvera à la ménagerie magique dans une heure , d'accord ???

- A vos ordres, chef, répondit sa sœur.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et Ishtar partit vers Fleury et Bott. Elle entra dans le magasin. Un homme, qui portait un tablier vert foncé où était inscrit en lettres dorées le nom de la librairie, s'avança vers elle :

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Questionna-t-il

- Je voudrais des livres pour Poudlard, répondit poliment la jeune fille.

- Pour quelle année ?

- Première et sixième. 

- Quelle matière pour la sixième année ?

- Botanique, métamorphose, sortilège et potions.

- D'accord, attendez ici. Je reviens avec vos livres.

L'homme, qui devait être un vendeur, partit laissant Ishtar toute seule. Toute à coup…

BOOM

La jeune fille tomba par terre. Quelqu'un était tombée sur elle. Ishtar se releva et put constater que c'était une jeune fille blond aux yeux bleus. La fille se releva à son tour et s'excusa :

- Désolée, j'ai trébuchée.

- C'est pas grave, marmonna Ishtar. 

- Je m'appelle Anna Carter, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Et moi Ishtar Elfina, dit-elle en serrant la main d'Anna.

- Anna ? Appela une fille. Tu viens.

- Oh, Meredith, dit Anna, je te présente Ishtar Elfina. Ishtar, voici Meredith Johnson.

- Bonjour, salua cette dernière, Qui était une jeune fille brune, grande et élancée.

- Bonjour.

- Ishtar, tu es en quelle année ? demanda Meredith.

- Je vais rentrer en 6ème année.

- Comme nous. Tu es dans quelle maison ? Questionna Anna.

- Je ne suis pas encore placée. Je viens de Beaubâtons.

- Oh, d'accord. Et bien, on se reverra à Poudlard. À bientôt.

Anna et Meredith sortirent de la boutique. Le vendeur revint avec les livres. La jeune fille sortit de la boutique. L'heure n'était pas passée. Elle devait encore attendre vingt-cinq minutes avant de retrouver sa sœur. Elle alla s'asseoir à la terrasse de Florent Fortarôme pour attendre sa sœur. La jeune fille repensa à son rêve. 

Une femme hurlait. Elle tenait un bébé et une petite fille se cachait derrière elle. Un éclair vert la toucha de plein fouet. Et après plus rien. 

Cette scène, Ishtar avait la drôle impression de l'avoir vécu. Une voix la tira de ses réflexions :

- Coucou, dit joyeusement Serina. J'ai acheté tout ce que tu m'a demandé. En plus je me suis fait une amie. Julia Hadley.

- Oh, c'est super. Maintenant on rentre. »

« - Les filles ! On y va, cria Mr Elfina.

- Quoi ? DÉJÀ !!! S'écria Serina. Je ne suis pas prête !

- Serina, ça fait une heure que tu te prépares, remarqua Ishtar en riant.

- Oh ! Tais-toi. On y va. » 

Les deux jeunes filles dévalèrent l'escalier avec leurs valises et la famille Elfina monta en voiture. Arrivé à la gare King'Cross, ils allèrent sur la voie 9 ¾, guidés par Mr Elfina qui connaissait le chemin. Après d'émouvants au revoirs, les deux filles Elfina montèrent dans le train. À l'intérieur, Serina retrouva Julia Hadley avec d'autres premières années.

Ishtar alla s'installer seule dans un compartiment. Elle n'avait qu'une question en tête: Pourquoi son père lui demandait ça ?

Flash-back :

C'était la veille de la rentrée. Serina venait de monter se coucher. Ishtar allait faire la même chose, lorsque son père l'appela :

« - Oui, Papa ?

- Ishtar, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas utiliser tes dons en public et que tu n'en parle à personne, même pas à Serina.

- Mais pour…

- Ishtar, promet-le, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

- D'accord. Je le promet.

- Aller va te coucher. »

Fin du flash-back.

***********************************************************************

« - Mais tu es stupide ! Cria Hermione.

- Ah oui ! Et toi miss-je-sais-tout, répliqua Ron, tu crois quoi ? Tu es…

- TAISEZ VOUS, coupa Harry. »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Harry. Le jeune homme avait grandi et était bien plus musclé qu'auparavant. Cela était sûrement dû à l'entraînement intensif qu'il fait pendant les vacances. Il voulait venger Sirius. Et rien, ni personne ne l'en empêcherait. Il tuerait Voldemort et tous ses mange morts. Et cela par tout les moyens. Ce qui avait le plus changé chez le Survivant était ses yeux. Eux, qui d'habitude étaient tellement pétillants, étaient mélancoliques et ternes. 

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos disputes incessantes ! Cria Harry. Sirius est mort pour que l'on vive et vous vous battez pour des futilités pareille !

- Oh désolé ! S'excusa Ron.

- Oui, excuse-nous, dit Hermione. Je sais que la mort de …

- Tu ne sais rien, la coupa froidement Harry. »

Vexée, par cette phrase, Hermione se leva, des larmes faisant briller ses yeux. Elle sortit en prenant ses affaires. Elle ferma la porte, après avoir lancer un regard furieux à ses deux amis. 

***********************************************************************

La porte du compartiment de Ishtar s'ouvrit laissant voir une jeune fille au cheveux châtains en broussaille et aux yeux embués par les larmes. Ishtar la salua :

« - Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Je viens de me fâcher avec mes amis et j'aimerais savoir si je peux m'installer ici, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

La fille s'installa, puis se présenta :

- Je suis Hermione Granger. Je vais entrer en 6ème année à Gryffondor.

- Et moi, Ishtar Elfina. Je vais aussi en 6ème année. Mais je ne sais pas dans quelle maison car je suis nouvelle.

- Tu es nouvelle ? D'où viens-tu ?

- De France. »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de parler de la France, puis la conversations dévia sur leurs passions. Puis elles parlèrent des cours qu'elles suivraient cette année. Elles découvrirent qu'elles avaient pratiquement les mêmes cours. Malheureusement pour Hermione et Ishtar, elles eurent la visite de Pansy Parkinson et sa bande de Serpentards. Elle s'adressa à Ishtar :

« - Si j'étais toi, je ne resterais pas avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Boube, mais mon amie, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Deuxièmement, si j'étais toi, je bougerais mon gros derrière et ma face de pékinois écrasé de ce compartiment, avant que je ne t'aide à le faire. »

Refroidie par cette réplique, Pansy, suivie de ses « amies » partit. Le voyage continua. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Ishtar et Hermione descendirent du train et montèrent dans une diligence. Enfin, elles arrivèrent à Poudlard et se séparèrent. Hermione alla à la table des Gryffondors et Ishtar dans le bureau du professeur McGonnagall.

***********************************************************************

Harry s'assit à sa table avec Ron. Hermione arriva quelques instants après. Le Professeur McGonnagall entra dans la Grand Salle, suivie des premières années. La répartition commença et se termina quelques minutes plus tard. Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à débuter le festin, Dumbledore se leva :

« - Chers élèves,

Avant que le festin ne commence, nous allons répartir une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de France. J'aimerais que l'on accueille Ishtar Elfina. »

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés marcha entre les tables Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Minerva McGonnagall lui mit le Choipeaux sur la tête. La nouvelle adressa un sourire à Hermione. Harry put voir son visage. Un visage d'ange. Elle avait des yeux noirs qui dégageaient un tel mystère. Le Choipeaux cria :

- SERDAIGLE !

Elle fut acclamée à la table de sa nouvelle maison, à laquelle elle se rendit. Le festin commença, et Harry mangea, déçu que la nouvelle soit à Serdaigle.

***********************************************************************

Ishtar s'assit à la table de Serdaigle entre Anna et Meredith qui entreprirent de lui présenter tous les Serdaigles. Mais elle n'écoutait pas elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux. Ses yeux si triste. Ses yeux si …verts.

  



	2. Une rencontre

La vérité à travers le temps

II. Une rencontre…  


Bip ! Bip ! 

Le réveil sonna. Ishtar n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Elle s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Elle devait se lever, sinon elle allait être en retard en cours. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. C'était une pièce carrelée de bleue, où se trouvait cinq lavabos et cinq cabines de douches. Elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla, fit son lit à baldaquins bleu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir, elle s'aperçut que les autres filles dormaient encore. La jeune fille regarda son réveil. Il était 6h00 du matin. Les cour ne commenceraient que dans deux heures. Ishtar soupira. Elle s'était levée pour rien. Après s'être dit maintes fois qu'elle était stupide, elle descendit s'installer dans un fauteuil moelleux de la salle commune.

La salle commune de Serdaigle était endroit amical et chaleureux. Les murs étaient colorés d'un bleu pâle et le sol recouvert d'une moquette bleu nuit. Dans toute la salle, il y avait des fauteuils confortables, recouverts de velours de la même couleur que la moquette. La pièce était éclairée par un grande fenêtre. 

Ishtar contempla le feu dansait dans la cheminée. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure, elle décida d'aller se promener dans le parc. Elle marcha dans les couloirs déserts de l'école et sortit à l'extérieur. Ishtar s'assit a bord du lac. Elle avait encore mal dormi. Toujours à cause de son cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu l'éclair vert, elle s'était souvenue de ses yeux. Ses yeux verts comme des émeraudes. Des émeraudes mélancoliques.

Flash-back :

Le repas se termina. Meredith, Anna, Ishtar et les autres Serdaigles commencèrent à se lever pour se rendre à l'aile de Serdaigle. Un bras rattrapa celui de Ishtar. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Hermione qui lui souriait :

« - Oh Hermione ! Ça va ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as dit à Pansy Parkinson dans le train.

- Mais c'était normal. Aller au revoir, on se reverra plus tard.

- Oui, à plus ta…

- Hermione, appela un garçon un peu plus loin. Hermione, je voulais m'ex…

Il s'arrêta. Son regard s'était posé sur Ishtar.

C'était lui. Un jeune homme d'environ seize ans aux cheveux noirs jais et en bataille. Ce même garçon musclé et grand qui avait ces yeux verts et hypnotisant. Ces yeux dans les quels Ishtar aurait voulut se perdre. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux de longs instants, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se racle la gorge et les ramène à la réalité :

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dit le garçon sans quitter des yeux Ishtar.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Au fait, je dois te présenter une amie. Ishtar, voici Harry. Harry Potter.

- Bonjour. 

- Bonjour.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer.

- Ishtar, appela Meredith, tu viens ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

La jeune fille lança un dernier regard à Harry et rejoignit Meredith et Anna.

Fin du flash-back.

Depuis hier, l'esprit de Ishtar n'était hanté que par une question : Comment oublier ces yeux ?

***********************************************************************

C'était un tel mystère. Harry n'arrivait plus à l'oublier. Son teint pâle, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, son visage angélique et… ses yeux noirs et secrets. Son image habitait le Survivant. Aucune fille n'était plus belle qu'elle. Tout en elle était parfait. Son prénom, ses gestes, son visages. Il ne pouvait plus chasser son image. Le jeune garçon leva la tête. Elle était là. Assise au bord du lac, perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Tout à coup, elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Son sourire était si beau.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Bon…bonjour, balbutia Harry.

- Tu es Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh…oui. Et toi, Ishtar Elfina.

- C'est ça.

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle et les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi près d'une heure. Quand…

- Ishtar ! Cria Anna. Tu es là ! Le professeur Flitwick croyait que tu t'étais perdue.

- Et bien je suis là.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, remarqua Meredith. Tiens ton emploi du temps.

- Merci Meredith, dit Ishtar.

Elle se leva, lança un regard à Harry et ajouta :

- Je dois aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- On t'accompagne, dirent Anna et Meredith. » 

***********************************************************************

Elle l'avait revu. Lui et ses yeux toujours aussi tristes. Ishtar rentra dans la serre n°10. Hermione était assise à une table. La jeune fille s'installa à côté de son amie et le cours de botanique commença, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle pensait encore à lui. La fin du cours sonna. Elle avait cours de métamorphose, tout comme Hermione.

***********************************************************************

McGonnagall allait fermer la porte lorsque deux retardataires arrivent en courant. Et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Harry lorsqu'il vit arrivé deux jeunes filles. L'une était décoiffée et essoufflée d'avoir couru. Cette fille était Hermione. Mais derrière, il y avait :

« - Ishtar, murmura-t-il. »

La jeune Serdaigle s'excusa de son retard auprès du Professeur McGonnagall et elle et Hermione s'installèrent au premier rang. Lorsqu'elle s'assit Ishtar croisa le regard de Harry. McGonnagall commença son cours. Mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Ils n'entendaient pas. Ils ne voyaient plus que les yeux de l'autre, chacun si mystérieux. 

Si seulement, ils savaient.

***********************************************************************

Assise à une table de la bibliothèque, Ishtar tentait de faire son devoir de botanique, mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle entendait l'incessant crissement de la plume de Hermione et les chuchotement de Meredith et Anna. Mais ce n'était pas le bruit qui la déconcentrait. C'était surtout son emploi du temps. Les Serdaigles avaient trois cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Donc elle avait, trois cours en commun avec lui. 

La jeune fille n'avait jamais pensé à quelque chose, ou dans le cas présent à quelqu'un, aussi fort. 

C'est à ce grand moment de réflexion que choisit Serina pour arriver en courant dans la bibliothèque :

« - Ishtar ! Ishtar ! Cria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Dit Ishtar excédée que tout le monde l'appelle en criant. ( Anna, Meredith, sa sœur…et puis qui encore. Lui ! Arrête d'y penser s'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement.)

- J'ai passé une SUPER journée. J'adore ma maison ! Julia et moi, on est à Serpentard.

- À Serpentard ? Demanda Hermione incrédule.

- Oui, répondit brièvement Serina. Et alors, si je suis venue te voir…

- Serina, coupa Ishtar. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu es ici ! Laisse-moi finir mon devoir. 

- Après, dit-elle, je veux seulement te dire que le professeur Dumbledore va organiser un bal de Noël. 

- Je me fiche du bal, je veux…

- Hum, hum, dit une voix que Ishtar aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

- Harry, s'exclama-t-elle fébrilement. Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir… euh… tu as beaucoup de travail. Vaut mieux que je te laisse.

- Oh non ! Ça ira.

- Très bien… Je voudrais de demander si… tu veux aller au bal de Noël avec moi.

Ishtar n'en revenait pas. Il lui demander à elle d'être sa cavalière. Elle sourit et réussit marmonnait un timide « oui » et elle fut tellement émue qu'elle monta dans son dortoir immédiatement après. 

Arrivée, à son but, elle ne sut pourquoi mais, elle laissa tomber ses livres sur le sol et sauta sur son lit en riant aux éclats.

***********************************************************************

Elle avait dit oui. Oui. OUI. Harry irait au bal avec elle. Ishtar Elfina avait accepté son invitation. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait pu décrocher la lune. Il s'allongea près du lac, là où il avait été assis ce matin avec Ishtar. Son regard se posa sur cette étoile si scintillante. 

« -Sirius…chuchota le jeune homme. »

Devait-il renoncer au bonheur pour lui ? Il était pour qu'il le puisse, mais…

  



	3. Obsession

La vérité à travers le temps

III. Obsession   
  
Harry s'étendit sur son lit. Il repensait à elle. À son sourire. Ses yeux si brillants. Aussi brillants qu'une étoile. Aussi brillants que Sirius. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Mais ce nom résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. La tête de Harry allait exploser. Il se massa les tempes. Mais son nom raisonner encore et encore. La douleur était si présente et si forte. Il avait envie que tout s'arrête. Que tout se termine. Et c'est là qu'il la revit. De longues boucles noires encadrant un visage pâle et angélique où brillaient deux yeux scintillants et mystérieux et se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres, un sourire. Si belle, elle était si belle.   
« - Harry ! Appela Ron   
- Oui.  
- On doit descendre, c'est les sélections de Quiddicht !  
- Mais, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! S'exclama Harry, avant de dévaler l'escalier, suivi de Ron.  
***********************************************************************  
Le terrain de Quiddicht était bondé. Ishtar, guidée par Anna et Meredith, cherchait une place libre. Enfin, elle aperçut Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La Serdaigle entraîna ses deux condisciples à côté de son amie.   
Quand tout le monde fut installé, la voix amplifiée du Professeur Arentis, professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, retentit dans le stade.   
« Les sélections pour les équipes de Quiddicht vont commencer. Nous allons d'abord sélectionner les gardiens, batteurs et poursuiveurs manquants à Serpentard. Puis un gardien et deux poursuiveurs pour Serdaigle. Un gardien, trois poursuiveurs et deux batteurs seront sélectionner pour Gryffondor. Et il faudra une nouvelle équipe à Poufsouffle. Commençons les sélections pour Serpentards. »  
Ishtar regarda d'un œil distrait les sélections de cette équipe. Elle lança un regard à Hermione qui, elle non plus ne semblait pas très intéressé. À côté de la Serdaigle, Meredith, Anna et d'autres filles regardait avidement l'attrapeur des Serpentards, un garçon blond assez musclé, mais qui, au goût de Ishtar ressemblait bien trop à une fouine. Après que les joueurs de Serpentard aient été choisis, ce fut au tour des Serdaigles. Encore une fois, Ishtar ne fut pas attentive. Puis arriva le tour des Gryffondors. Et là elle l'aperçut. Lui, les yeux émeraude brillants de tristesse, les cheveux noirs jais ébouriffés par le veux. Lui, Harry Potter. Plus rien autour d'Ishtar,  n'importait, elle ne voyait que lui.   
***********************************************************************  
C'était si bon de sentir l'air fouetter son visage. De se sentir léger. Harry était sur son balai. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le Survivant oublia ses problèmes. Il se sentait libre. Il n'y avait plus de morts, plus de prophétie, plus de tristesse. Il n'y avait que lui. Il chercha des yeux le vif. Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Deux yeux brillants et mystérieux, noirs comme la nuit. Ishtar le regardait aussi. Il ne pouvait plus l'oublier. Du matin au soir, Harry ne voyait qu'elle. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard d'ébène, il ressentait une joie si intense et si pur. Rien qu'en pensant à elle, il oubliait tout. Oublier tout. Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas oublier sa tristesse et son destin. Tant de gens étaient morts pour qu'il puisse vivre. Il devait se rappeler. Mais ce regard…  
***********************************************************************  
        « - Chers amis,   
Bonjour ! Bienvenue au match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Dans l'équipe de Gryffondor : Thomas et Finnigan, Harper, Brown, Weasley, Weasley et le capitaine Potter. Dans l'équipe de Serpentard : Crabbe et Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode Nott et le capitaine Malfoy.  
Les joueurs firent un tour du terrain en volant et se reposèrent au sol. Mrs Bibine ordonna aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main. Après de longue seconde d'hésitation, il se serrèrent la main en essayant de broyer la main de l'autre. Le vif et les cognards furent lâchés. Puis enfin le match commença. Harry s'envola. Ishtar n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du Gryffondor. Il chercha des yeux la petite balle dorée. À côté de lui, Malfoy le suivait de près.  
- Harper prend la balle à Zabini, commenta Parvati, la lance à Weasley, qui passe à Harper. Les Poursuiveuses se dirigent vers les buts. Harper passe le souaffle à Weasley et… OOHHHH Brown évite de justesse un cognard. Weasley passe à Brown, qui passe à Harper. Elle passe à… et non elle marque !!!!!!! 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor.   
Harry continua de chercher le vif d'or alors que Ginny marquait un nouveau but. Tout à coup une grosse balle noire fonça vers lui. Il se pencha pour l'éviter et Dean arriva et envoya le cognard sur le gardien de Serpentard. Et là enfin, Harry la vit. Il vit cette petite boule dorée. Il libéra toute la puissance de son Éclair de Feu et s'approche du Vif d'or. Soudain, Malfoy arriva juste à côté de lui. Harry accéléra, il tendit le bras pour attraper la petite balle, mais Malfoy lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Harry vit le bras de le Serpentard se rapprochait de plus en plus du vif d'or. Et tout à coup, un cognard arriva et percuta… Malfoy qui tomba et laissa Harry attraper le Vif d'or, ce qui donna…  
- LA VICTOIRE AUX GRYFFONDORS, hurla Parvati. »  
Et toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se jeta sur leur capitaine. Les joueurs descendirent de leur balais. Tous les Gryffondors retournèrent dans leurs salle commune où se déroula une longue fête.  
Ishtar ne parvenait plus à penser. À  chaque instant, elle revoyait. Lui et son regard. Harry Potter, pour la jeune fille, n'était pas un mythe, mais une obsession. Elle ne savait presque rien de lui, mais pourtant elle le connaissait par cœur.   
***********************************************************************  
Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait menait là. Il ne pensait plus. Mais comment pouvait-il penser ? Plus rien importait pour lui. Plus rien, sauf elle. Sauf Ishtar. Cette fille était la seule qui comptait. La seule qu'il voyait. Qu'il entendait. En cours, au Quiddicht, lors du dîner, quand il dormait… Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Son nom résonnait dans sa tête. Son image habitait chacune de ses pensées. Pour elle, il ferait tout. Il se battrait. Pour elle, il vaincrait.   
Le jeune homme arriva dans la salle d'astronomie. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et contempla le ciel. Il regarda les étoiles scintillantes. Les étoiles étaient comme elle. Brillante et belle.   
***********************************************************************  
Ishtar se retourna pour la millième fois dans son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Les autres filles du dortoir dormaient encore. Normal, à minuit. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Comment pourrait-elle ? Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne voyait plus que lui. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux tristes. Toute les fois où elle pensait à lui, elle ressentait un intense bonheur, mais aussi une certaine frustration. Une frustration d'elle-même.   
À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait,  elle était nerveuse, elle ne parlait pas, elle restait là à le regarder. Harry devait la prendre pour une potiche au vocabulaire limité. Cette pensée avait le don d'énerver Ishtar au plus au point. La jeune fille se leva. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle sortit de son lit, revêtit sa robe de sorcier et une cape, puis elle partit dans le parc.   
Tout était calme. La jeune fille s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle regarda l'eau calme du lac. L'eau avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Ishtar posa sa main sur la surface calme du lac. Petit à petit, sa main devint transparente et cristalline. La jeune fille sourit. Elle réussissait depuis le début de l'été à maîtriser depuis le troisième pouvoir des Quartéternatum.   
Les Quartéternatums étaient des sorcières qui maîtrisaient la magie sans baguettes et contrôlaient les quatre éléments. Ishtar maîtrisait la magie sans baguette, l'air et maintenant l'eau.   
Une fois apaisée, la jeune fille remonta dans son dortoir.  
***********************************************************************  
Harry ajusta fébrilement le col de sa robe. Le bal de Noël allait commencer dans un quart d'heure et le jeune tentait désespérément de se coiffer. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Harry passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux en batailles. Il essaya de ses peigner, mais la brosse se prit dans un nœud. Le jeune homme tira, mais elle restait toujours coincée. Il tira encore et encore, puis…  
  
CRAC  
  
Le manche se cassa, laissant la brosse accrochée dans les cheveux de Harry.  
« Oh ! Super, soupira-t-il. »  
Il sortit sa baguette et avec un sortilège, il retira la brosse.   
***********************************************************************  
Ishtar se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de sortir du dortoir. Elle arriva devant le tableau et prononça le mot de passe.   
Il était là, la regardant avec ses yeux émeraudes. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille. Il portait une tenue de soirée verte. Harry lui adressa un sourire. Encore une fois, elle ne voyait que lui.  
***********************************************************************  
Splendide. Elle était splendide. Tout était parfait en elle. Ses longues boucles noires tombant en cascade dans son dos, son maquillage discret, sa robe bleu nuit… Tout.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Etre ou ne pas être

La vérité à travers le temps

IV. Être ou ne pas être ?  
« - Bonsoir, salua Harry.  
- Bonsoir, répondit Ishtar.  
Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient du Gryffondor. Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta avec un nouveau sourire. Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent tous deux émerveillés par la décoration. Les habituelles bougies avaient été remplacés par de petits papillons qui voletaient dans toute la pièce et dans le parc en diffusant une lumière dorée. Des flocons de neiges tombaient du plafond magique et disparaissaient lorsqu'ils touchaient le sol. De petites tables recouvertes de nappes blanches relayaient les grandes tables qui meublaient généralement la salle. Ces petites tables entouraient une vaste piste danse éclairée par des papillons, qui eux répandaient une lumière bleue.   
Toujours en contemplant la Grande Salle, Harry et Ishtar s'installèrent à une des tables. Le jeune sorcier reporta son attention sur sa cavalière. Un papillon doré vint illuminer son visage d'ange.   
Sentant que quelqu'un la regardait, Ishtar leva les yeux vers Harry. Il la regardait. La jeune fille sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle devait être affreuse. Elle demanda anxieusement :  
- Quoi ?  
Harry esquissa un sourire.  
- Rien.  
Un silence s'installa. Puis prenant, son courage de Gryffondor, Harry tenta d'entreprendre une conversation.  
- La France ne te manque pas trop ?  
- Non, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis.  
- Oh, vraiment ?  
- Oui, on me reprochait de trop avoir le nez dans mes livres.  
- Comme Hermione.  
Les deux jeunes gens rirent. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ishtar était vraiment belle quand elle riait.   
La salle se remplit peu à peu et fut bientôt pleine. Dumbledore se leva et annonça qu'il était temps de manger. Presque instantanément, les élèves commencèrent à commander les plats qu'ils désiraient.   
Le dîner de Ishtar et Harry fut plutôt calme. Enfin ils pouvaient discuter ensemble, se regarder. La Serdaigle ne ressentait plus cette frustration. Elle parlait avec lui. Lui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle voyait à chaque instant. Il était si drôle, si intelligent et si gentil. Il avait toujours des yeux mélancoliques, mais elle croyait voir dedans une lueur d'espoir.   
Harry contempla pour la énième fois son visage si beau. Ses mouvements étaient si gracieux et la façon dont tombaient ses cheveux dans son dos était tellement sublime. Sa voix si cristalline. Il aurait put l'écouter et la regarder parler pendant des heures. Mais Ishtar n'était pas seulement belle. Elle aussi intelligente et gentille. Harry eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte mainte et mainte fois durant le repas, pendant lequel les deux adolescents parlèrent d'eux et leurs vies, leurs passions…   
Puis le dîner se termina, laissant le bal débutait. Des couples se levèrent et partirent danser baignés dans la pâle lumière azure des papillons bleus.  
Harry regarda Ishtar. Ishtar regarda Harry. Puis dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la piste de danse. Délicatement, le jeune homme prit sa cavalière par la taille. Celle-ci entour avec son bras le cou de Harry et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Puis ils se laissèrent emporter par le rythme de la musique lente et mélodieuse.   
Ishtar sentait le cœur de Harry battre fort, fort. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ses bras protecteurs. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, que l'ambiance féerique du moment dure éternellement. La jeune fille sentit comme un vide se comblé. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Harry Potter.  
***********************************************************************  
Il l'aimait. Elle, si fragile et si parfaite. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rencontré plus tôt ? À présent, il voulait apprécier chaque seconde qu'il passait avec elle. Il voulait s'en souvenir jusqu'à sa mort et au-delà. Il ne voulait rien oublier d'elle et de sa perfection presque irréelle.  
La musique s'arrêta. À contrecœur, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, mais sans se quitter des yeux. Encore main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent dans le parc, en dessous d'un arbre contre lequel, Ishtar s'appuya.  
Le parc aussi était somptueusement. Des buissons remplis de fleurs blanches étaient disposés à diverses endroits. Il y avait aussi quelques balancelles ici et là. Tout était splendide. Harry devait lui avouer. Lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.  
Il regarda Ishtar dans les yeux. Ses yeux si profond. Après une inspiration, il commença :  
- Ishtar, je…je…  
- Tu quoi ?  
Il allait lui dire. Ishtar en était persuadée. Après ces quatre moi, il se déclarait. La jeune fille se retenait à grand peine de l'embrasser.  
Les yeux du Survivant se posèrent sur le ciel étoilé; puis sur son étoile. Sirius. Toute la joie qu'il avait ressenti au long de la soirée disparut. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Il ne disait rien. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle réfléchit vite, puis se décida. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Harry. Puis encore plus près. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. La distance diminua encore. Puis…  
  
DING ! DONG !  
  
L'horloge sonna minuit et par la même occasion la fin du bal. Ishtar s'écarta vivement. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, déçus. La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue du Survivant et ils se séparèrent.  
  
Harry resta là sur place et contempla Sirius. Pouvait-il être heureux alors que son parrain était mort ?  
    
  
  



End file.
